1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environment control type analyzer having functions of holding, observing, and analyzing a sample, particularly, a biological sample.
2. Description of Related Art
The marked development of biotechnology in recent years has led to an increased demand for a technique which enables a biological sample to be observed and analyzed in situ, and images thereof to be captured in situ. In general, the biological sample is maintained in a liquid containing components required for living, a so-called “culture medium”, at a temperature around 37° C. Furthermore, the surroundings of the culture medium are maintained at a high humidity of almost 100% and with a carbon dioxide gas density of 5%. A system is known, which has a function of supplying an adjusted air flow at a predetermined temperature, a predetermined humidity, and a predetermined carbon dioxide gas density, into a sample chamber from the outside of the system.